Let Them Have Cake
by Unfolding
Summary: When young master Ciel pilfers a decadent chocolate cake on Valentine's Day, Sebastian decides to take matters into his own hands.  This fiction contains disciplinary spanking and mild language.


Let them have cake! (Happy Valentine s Day!)  
>Young master, Sebastian began, his scarlet eyes glowing with scrutiny; a pinch of annoyance even.<br>What? Ciel replied, sounding very disinterested. The young master was sitting in his study, a book of business receipts open in front of his face. His blue eye and patch poked above the brim of the book but not much more.  
>Do you recall the cake I was making? The one I started three days ago? Standing before the desk, Sebastian leaned forward, a tea tray clutched before him. He had only recently delivered Ciel s mid-morning tea and confection. A fresh steaming mint scone was waiting on a delicate hand-painted plate beside his matching tea cup.<br>Sebastian, Ciel replied, fixing his glare upon the butler without once lowering his book. What you do in the kitchen as a servant does not concern the master of the house. Do not bore me with your trivial guide to house-making, he scolded, sounding a bit more irritated than he should.  
>Sebastian smiled a devil s grin. He had him! I should think you would like to hear all about it. It s a very complicated cake intended for adult audiences only. I was going to let you sample a bit if you liked the sound of it, he hedged.<br>Since when are cakes age-appropriate for adults only? Ciel groused, fidgeting behind his book.  
>The cake itself is a bit dense as the recipe calls for, but only so it has structure for the ingredients. It has a great deal of mint schnapps in it and the chocolate sauce has a spark of brandy more than an oven could cook out, I dare say. It gives it such a delicate bite, it leaves the t Well, he paused with a wicked grin; I dare say it probably only thrills the adults. Being Valentine s Day, I wished to box it up and send it to a few of your clients But I can t seem to recall where I left the cake chilling There are so many windows in this house, he murmured silkily.<br>Dgh WHY would you put that much ALCOHOL in a CAKE? Ciel shouted, lowering his book from his face quite suddenly. Are you trying to make my clients drunk or get me arrested should one of their children happen to eat the cake and pass out stone-cold drunk? Ciel was seething; his skinny shoulders twitching with rage.  
>Oh my! Young master, Sebastian began, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Is that chocolate on your face? Dgh absolutely not! Ciel replied, yanking his book up before his mouth once more. Immediately the boy tore his eyes away from Sebastian. He could be a great liar but not to Sebastian.<br>I d like you to know, it took me an entire day to pipe and freeze the chocolate details on that cake . A great while to apply them with liquid chocolate as well, Sebastian mused, placing his tray down atop the desk.

You can t make me feel guilty, Ciel countered.  
>About what? Sebastian replied, a smooth smile written on his face.<br>Ciel immediately bit his tongue. nothing, he mumbled.  
>I see, Sebastian mused, removing a small handkerchief. Tugging the book away from the young master, he wiped the chocolate from the boy s face. Now~ You know how I feel about snacking on the sly, Sebastian groused in surprisingly good tone before sniffing the air in an exaggerated fashion. Young master! Dgh! Let go of my face! Sebastian! he whined, flailing. Pushing back against Sebastian s iron-bar-arms was fruitless. Landing a few slaps on the butler s face, he stiffened as the butler began sniffing the air. W- What? Have you been DRINKING? Now Sebastian knew exactly where the mild smell of minty fire was from the cake. Clearly Ciel had filched the cake and clearly ciel would pay. Not until he got a full confession though Sebastian had aesthetics to consider.<br>Wh- What? No! Ciel choked, covering his mouth abruptly. It couldn t have smelled that strongly!  
>I distinctly smell alcohol, young master. Your body is far too small to be ingesting such strong liquor! Waggling a gloved finger, he snagged up Ciel s wrist and yanked him from his reading chair.<br>Duaah! Ciel shouted, dragging his heels like a cat on its way to a bath tub. S- Sebastian! Let go! We ll just have to see to the epikak you ll have to get it out one way or another, the butler sighed in mock frustration, tugging the boy along like a toddler that d swallowed a stack of open safety pins.  
>W- What? N- NO! Ciel shouted, flailing and flapping. Peddling his legs, he threw his weight against Sebastian s grip, which wasn t much. Absolutely not! I forbid it! Sebastian let me go! he shouted, his face blanching. He couldn t stand anything that made him vomit or the castor oil. Egh! Why did Sebastian have to be responsible now of all times? D- Don t you have dinner to tend to! Let go! Young master, I know you don t care for the medicine, but I can t have you developing cirrhosis at the ripe old age of Sebastian began only to have Ciel choke back a frustrated groan and interrupt. I wasn t drinking. I told you already . It was just And then Ciel mumbled something so quietly, even Sebastian s demon ears strained. Beg pardon? Sebastian replied, turning on his heel with a lifted brow.<br>I ATE THE STUPID CAKE! Ciel shouted, a scarlet blush coloring his cheeks.  
>Young master! Sebastian scolded, his face lighting up with malice-filled victory. Ciel blushed furiously. Regardless, that alcohol is still coming out of you! You ll be drunk by I didn t eat the whole thing! Ciel groused. You can see yourself. It s in the kitchen waste basket, he continued. It was awful! Unfit to serve guests so I threw it out after a few bites I spat out the second bite that s how AWFUL it was! That s inexcu Ciel ranted.<br>Oh, I had already seen it in the waste basket, young master. I just wished to hear it from you first. Sebastian smiled a wide grin the sort that let Ciel knew he was in a bit of hot water.  
>Ngh Why you! Ciel seethed.<br>And it was a delectable cake As I said, it was for adult audiences only. You re far too young to appreciate a master cake such as that, Sebastian clucked, shaking his head. To think all that work gone to waste, he sighed.  
>I know bad cake when I taste it, Ciel mumbled. Now let go of me! The demon s grin soon sobered itself as he turned to fully face Ciel. Leaning down, he grabbed the boy s chin, squishing the boy s face into a fishy expression. Young master. I m afraid I cannot let such a reckless act go unpunished. I ve warned you countless times about snacking on the sly and to destroy such a masterful cake . Ciel jerked his face away from Sebastian s hand. Make a new one, he mumbled shamelessly.<br>Young master, Sebastian murmured in a scolding tone. You put your life in danger, you know. If you had eaten that whole cake and I hadn t saved you I wonder what would have happened how sick you could have become, he half purred, grinning. You do know your safety is very important to me Ciel recognized the predatory way Sebastian was grinning. Sebastian was thinking about how delectable his soul would be to rip apart that if Ciel died prematurely, he wouldn t really be able to enjoy that soul so much. Tch. Damn demon, he seethed, trying to jerk away.  
>Such language, Sebastian mock-scolded. Truth be told, Ciel often referred to him in that fashion. Sebastian more often than not chose to ignore it or fostered such an annoyance in his young master. I ll give you a choice, young master, Sebastian began. Ciel s blood froze. He knew he wouldn t enjoy whatever Sebastian was cooking up. You can behave yourself and walk calmly to your bedroom with me or I ll take you across my knee right here, the butler murmured.<br>Dgh! WHAT? Ciel shouted, twisting his wrist painfully now to try and wrench himself from his butler. N- No! he shouted no, he /whined./  
>Young master, Sebastian sighed, lifting the boy up into his arms without a grunt. To him, it was like lifting a piece of cotton; Ciel was very slight. Just before the young master s rump met his forearm, a firm POP! sounded against the boy s seat in scold. I really should do it here and now, but I would rather the servants not happen upon such a misfortune on the holiday, he murmured, stepping briskly from the study.<br>N- No! Sebastian I command you! Put me down! Squirming and flailing, the boy resorted to face slapping and hair pulling. To all of these things, Sebastian endured the misbehavior with a grimace. The most comic thing of all was when Ciel began squishing his butler s face. Sebastian with a stoic, fishy-face was laugh-worthy. Too bad Ciel was too busy trying to save his behind to notice the comedy.  
>With a quiet latch, Sebastian had pulled Ciel s bedroom door closed behind him. Though the boy was kicking and grunting, he set Ciel down to the floor. Immediately Ciel scrambled back away from Sebastian, tripping over his own two feet. Landing hard on his bottom, Ciel groaned and hissed in pain. Young master, that is unacceptable behavior, Sebastian sighed quietly, gently picking his white gloves one-at-a-time from his long fingers.<br>W- What are you doing? Ciel stammered, gawking dumbly up at Sebastian.  
>Sebastian, for the time being ignored the question as he unbuttoned his jacket and folded it with his gloves over the small dressing chair at the foot of the bed. Unbuttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. It had been a while since ciel had seen Sebastian bare handed. His gleaming black nails always looked somewhere between fashionable and deadly to him. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Sebastian seated himself comfortably, pinning a stern look on the young master. Young master. Come here, he spoke dryly.<br>N- No! Ciel shouted, glancing up to the door. He was not terribly thrilled to find that when his eyes had found the door, Sebastian was standing in front of it. How had he moved so quickly? Oh yes he was a demon. No! he shouted again.  
>There is no avoiding the punishment, young master. You have earned this and you, now, are only making it worse. Stepping forward, Sebastian picked up his cringing young master and carried him to the bed. Seating Ciel beside him, he too sat down at the lip of the bed. The gentle dip of Sebastian s weight forced Ciel to unconsciously lean in toward the man.<br>I am your master! There is nothing proper about this! Cease and desist at once! Ciel ordered.  
>Correcting the behavior of young masters is highly appropriate for head housekeeper when it is necessary. The right is reserved for the parents, but in the absence Sebastian began, only to be cut short by a rough slap from Ciel. It was seasoned enough to make Sebastian turn his face from the blow. Lifting his eyes in startle, he glanced down at his young master, who had a familiar glow of pain in his deep blue eye.<br>Don t you dare talk to me as though you could ever be something significant to me! Don t you dare! Ciel was angry now furious.  
>Sebastian shook his head wearily and unhooked the boy s suspenders from his shoulders and unbuttoned the fly of the boy s shorts. Ciel was quaking with rage. As the butler tugged the shorts from the boy s legs, Ciel fell side-long onto the bed, his fists seizing up handfuls of the fluffy white comforter as though to brace himself for the slaps or perhaps to prevent himself from being pulled across the butler s hard, waiting knees. Instead, Sebastian stood and pulled the boy away from the bed. Yanking back the sheets, he tucked the boy into the bed and seated him. What the hell are you doing? Ciel choked, glaring up at Sebastian.<br>The ink haired butler pulled the sheets up over Ciel s legs and sighed. You are too angry. I d like you to have a short rest you need abit of time to cool down before we continue this conversation, Sebastian replied softly.  
>How . Ciel s teeth ground together. His fests trembled over the sheets. How dare you! His rage was so strong, a few tears slid down his cheek; his eye-patch became moist. How dare you speak to me as though I m some sort of helpless child! I am master of this house! I am master of you! I am Ciel Phantomhive! he shouted, grabbing the lamp from the nightstand. With a rough jerk, he hurled it toward Sebastian. Sebastian wasn t about to break a fine lamp simply to satisfy his master s tantrum. Catching the slim neck of the lamp delicately, he returned it to the table and brushed back a few of the boy s inky threads. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the boy s forehead. Rest now, young master Ciel wasn t about to accept any affection to allow the filthy vermin to get any-where near to him. Swinging another slap toward Ciel, he was sorely disappointed to find his palm met air. Sebastian was standing at the door. I will return in an hour and we shall talk NO! NO! Ciel shouted bitterly only to hear the sound of the door latching. There was no turn of the key the door was unlocked but he knew Sebastian wouldn t allow him to leave the bed and worst of all? He knew he was tired he wanted to be alone he hated that man hemissed/ his Throwing the sheets over his head, the boy buried himself in an angry flurry of tears; the little beads smattering over his pillow like pearls. He hated that man . He hated him Leaning back against the door, Sebastian found himself feeling a bit hollow. He hadn t reaped any enjoyment from that at all. Cursed young master! Why did he have to be so exhausting! Something inside of him nagged him to go and sit with the boy and yet, the stubborn demonic side of him demanded the boy learn a lesson! He d stolen an alcoholic cake, for crying out loud! Though Sebastian was able to tear himself away from the young master s hallway, he found himself attending to near-by menial tasks An hour ticked by soon enough followed by two. By the time he had pushed into the young master s bedroom, he found the boy was huddled beneath the sheets as though he d had another one of his wall-shaking nightmares. The boy was trembling his eye patch had been angrily thrown to the floor and for now, Sebastian could see the gleam of two angry little eyes beneath the comforter. Young master it is time we had our talk, Sebastian murmured, seating himself on the edge of the bed. Ciel said nothing and remained under the comforter. Staring down at the little lump of boy, Sebastian twisted and pulled the sheets away from the boy. Ciel didn t fight him too much and looked away the minute the sheets pooled around him. Given the embarrassed way Ciel was sitting, Sebastian almost expected to see an unsightly puddle in the bed! There was none. Young master Sebastian began. The boy s voice cut him off.  
>I m sorry Ciel mumbled. He was what? Gawking dumbly at the boy, Sebastian s jaw almost slacked! I beg your pardon? I shouldn t have hit you, Ciel murmured. Did he really feel bad about that? Sebastian stared in utter scrutiny. For the young master to be sorry was a bit rare for him to actually admit to it that was Sebastian wondered if the young master had managed to get himself drunk from a few bites of cake. it was in poor taste. That was all the more he had to say about it. To be honest, Ciel didn t think Sebastian intended to come back after the first hour had expired. He d been waiting to shout, scream, and take his anger out on the man but when he hadn t come, he d been worried that perhaps the butler had decided to give him the cold shoulder instead.<br>Sebastian stared in spite of the apology. He didn t really enjoy receiving them not from the young master! He much preferred the boy s spite. I see, Sebastian commented. It would have been a pity to have lost such a fine lamp Ciel twitched, glaring at his butler for being so material in such a sobering moment! Whatever. I don t want to talk about this again. Let it go, he mumbled.  
>Sebastian couldn t help but reach over and pinch the boy s cheek. Oh ho ho? Is the young master trying to avoid a trip across my knee? Dgh Let go What? I said I was sorry already! Ciel groused, feeling any wave of pitiable sorrow leave him like a sneeze. How cunning, Sebastian replied, grabbing the boy s wrist. Pulling him forward, he tugged the boy awkwardly across his knees. But I was very serious about punishing you over that cake. That was very foolish, young master, Sebastian replied.<br>Hey You! Ciel grunted, pushing his upper torso up with his elbows. Unfortunately Sebastian had already pinned the small of the young master s back with his palm. Let go! That s an ordgh-! Ciel choked. Sebastian had pushed up the shirt-tail of the boy s shirt and hooked his fingers into the waist of the boy s underpants. Unceremoniously, he slid them down to the boy s knees, forcing Ciel to blush to the tips of his toes. What the SEBASTIAN! he shouted.  
>No, no! This is the third time you ve broken the snacking rule this month. The first time I spanked you soundly on your trousers. The second time on your underpants. I believe you ve earned a spanking on the bare, young master, Sebastian concluded.<br>Hgh! Ciel choked, feeling his eyes water. Don t you DARE! he fussed, shooting a hand back to reach for his underpants. He was quite unsuccessful as the back of his palm was met with a stinging slap. Eegh! He whined, yanking his hand away promptly. Rubbing his hand, he failed to notice as Sebastian drew his bare palm up high and sent it crashing down on the junction of his boyish cheeks. He certainly noticed with the stinging slap rang out. UAAAAAAAAH! Ciel shouted. It hurt a great deal more on the bare not to mention not to mention . Sebastian! he called, sounding a bit more desperate.  
>Smack! Smack! Smack! There will be no buts from you, young master, Sebastian replied. I ve had enough of this prolonged naughtiness. You know exactly how I reward *that.* Sebastian s hand whipped down time after time, the boy s smaller rump easily covered by his long, lean fingers. From pale cream to dark pink, the boy s backside colored easily from the smacks, leaving the boy to cry out from every stroke of his butler s rough palm.<br>It was a similar speech his father had given to him once Two years prior valentine s day Ciel had eaten the box of chocolates Vincent intended for his beautiful wife Ciel d been caught choco-faced and put over his daddy s knees right in front of the company! Upon being told what a naughty thing it was to steal his mother s chocolates, he d been spanked on the bare and forced to stand in the corner by the fireplace! Naturally, his mother and father had made it up to him only an hour after the incident, spoiling him with kisses and hugs and a handful more of the very chocolates he d stolen earlier. What a fine way to reward misbehavior but Ciel missed them so dearly and he could never have them back not now not ever.  
>I really thought you would be able to control yourself a little better Sebastian continued, pulling Ciel out of his horrid little flash-back. His words trailed away the moment he heard his young master choke. Usually Ciel was cursing, kicking, and screaming. Perhaps a few tears of pain and humiliation slid down his cheeks but the poor boy let an entirely different noise of discomfort slip this time A noise of true pain.<br>Huu- Auuh! the boy wailed quite suddenly, covering his face, unable to repress the bloody vision of his father s disappointed face of the painful memory of the comfort he could not receive now. It hurts! Stop, please! Ciel sobbed, shaking his head. While the unexpected swat had rocked the boy s body forward now and then, Ciel had endured worse pain. It wasn t as though it was the worst spanking Ciel had ever received either Sebastian was much harsher in his tutor role. Still, the boy seemed very broken very injured. I m sorry! I shouldn t have taken the chocolates I didn t mean to ruin everything! Ciel blurted, without realizing he d said /chocolates/.  
>In that moment, Sebastian paused, gazing down at the boy with some odd detached pity. He understood then the confused rage the boy had thrown at him earlier Ciel was missing his father. Though it was an understandable emotion one that produced such a delicious fragrance of despair he had no wish to prologue the agonized noises of his master. In the moment Sebastian had sat dumbstruck by the child s reaction, Ciel had picked himself up from Sebastian s knee and had twisted his arms around the man s neck. The boy s reedy legs wound themselves around Sebastian s waist, and with long, deep shudders, the boy cried roughly, yanking the fine black threads of Sebastian s scalp from their roots with his distress.<br>Egh! Sebastian grunted without scold. Slowly stiffly awkwardly, he wound his arms around the young master and bowed his head to the side, nestling his hard cheek against the child s baby-soft locks. He could hear what the boy had wanted to cry -who Ciel had wanted to cry for. It was not him It was Vincent. The jealousy the rage the /want/ it sparked in the demon. Ciel was such a curious master. Of all the begging, pleading, selfish, and black-hearted master he had served Ciel was the only one who did not want him most of all. Ciel wanted only his father and mother vengeance for them. Ciel wanted unselfishly to give his parents peace selfishly to obtain it no matter the cost to himself or others. For this he hated the young master for this he pitied the young master for this he craved the young master For this Aaaa-haaa! The young boy sobbed, wrenching his face against the prim white collar of Sebastian s neck. The cry was loud but so weak; so fragile.  
>Young master whatever will I do with you, Sebastian sighed. For a long moment, Ciel simply cried but after a long while of delirious sobbing, he finally brought himself to snivel.<br>Be quiet that s an order! Sebastian nuzzled the side of his cheek against Ciel s head briefly before smirking. Yes, my lord, he replied pressing his lips chastely to the side of the boy s head. The boy was damaged but still more fragrant than any he had ever encountered... Even the finest of muscles had to be cracked open before they could be enjoyed. Stroking his hand down the boy s back softly, he sat patiently, not even allowing his mind to wander as far as the day s lunch.  
>Don t leave, Ciel whimpered quietly his voice attempting to sound firm and commanding through his broken tears.<br>never, Sebastian replied, a little swifter than his pride would have enjoyed. Even Ciel fell awkwardly silent. I will be with you until the very end my lord.


End file.
